


Please Mr. Postman

by Knott



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

The New Blade Runner

他把车停好以后，注意到了。可能性被带走了，清除殆尽，这里已经很久没有合适的居民。

车门现在不打算合作。

他重新摸向按钮，狠狠按下去。伴随着雨水往里渗的声音，车门开了。一只脚跨出车外，他谨慎地吸了一口外面的空气。其实什么也没多想，也不需要多想，他步履沉重地走向离停车地点最近的建筑物，这里过去是一个聚居区。歌剧院，他在想象中说了那个词：两只口袋都潮乎乎的，手在里面感觉沉重。

舞台毁了。他往里走，全方位立体的舞台布景孤寂地旋转。沙漠，骆驼，金字塔。二楼的包厢被改建成了办公区，硕大的金字塔投影每隔几秒便扫过正对观众席的旋转椅。他上去碰了碰，桌子很干净，烟灰缸是空的。他坐下来，试了试椅子，庄重地把上半身搁到靠背上，好像要试试肉体的分量，在一切都用过以后，他才慢慢悠悠地站起身来。

有一块阴影被光线切割成了两半，那是通往后台的员工通道。它小小的，怯懦而又可怜，那阴影。他想起细节，调查对象位于空域N6734B，核实资料时，调出一份银翼杀手档案，ID显示他是KD6-3.7，最后一次被跟踪至记忆实验室时，他自称为Joe。但他真正在考虑的是：它会进水的，这辆陪伴了他这么久的破烂。

他准备进去了。

 

Deckard

进来的时候，Deckard听到他了。或者说，干过同类脏活的人都有种感应。他在后台，在其中一面镜子的远端坐着，身体藏在远方过道投来的阴影里。如果他们在这里扭打起来，地毯会吸收一切，最后什么都不剩下，包括血。Deckard皱眉想着这件事，然后笑了。

阴森而古怪的幽默感。独处多年以后他留给自己的东西不多，这算是其中一件。

他掀开那面把他们隔开的布帘。

我差点以为我睡着了，那人抱怨。

那你就不够格干这活，Deckard说。大部分的时间里，你都得等。

拜托不要逃跑。镜子里的银翼杀手说。

“拜托，” Deckard有点轻蔑了，步入暮年让他变得暴躁，他模仿年轻人的样子，像在说什么预言，他不知道对方是否注意到他动作间的吃力，“别这么挑剔。”

其实是他的拳头先到的，他的话结果被椅子的碎裂声淹没了。Deckard不太擅长挨打，他生气了，那年轻人有点嘲笑这一点。他们朝彼此挥舞拳头的过程Deckard只听到了声音，镜子碎了，然后灯泡爆裂声被吊灯落下来的嘈杂盖住了，椅子全都扭扭歪歪，被挤到了一起，一共有六把椅子。

挨拳脚的感觉有点像在梦里，上一次还没这么疼。Deckard的眼睛看见血在倒流，那是因为他朝地板歪了一下。要是重头开始，他会朝新来的家伙开枪。永远选择先开枪，过去的Deckard嘲笑他现在这个自己。他呻吟，他爬起来，看见地毯开了好几个不规则的洞，原来镜子的碎片扎进了地板里。年轻人重新坐着了，端着枪，Deckard不知他哪找来的椅子。

“现在向上再往左看，”年轻人说，“你不是KD6-3.7，但我可以杀了你，烧了这里，再把KD6-3.7的基因带回去。”

现在他们都这么办事了？他问。妈的，他真老了，他的嗓子干了。里头火烧火燎。

“一个仿生人对他们来说和另一个差别不大。”这是他得到的回答。

Deckard摇摇晃晃站起来。你看过自己吗？这是他的第二个问题。你在镜子里的样子？

我不需要娱乐，上一任干我这活的假皮就是太需要娱乐活动了，他给自己找了个Wallace出品的女友，他见过树，他有一匹真正的木头做成的小马，他的住处有镜子，我敢打赌他还常往里面看。

Deckard踱到另一边，步履颤抖，戒备森严。年轻人看着他从自己跟前过去，但并不介意。他说那番和自己有关的话时，看起来似乎很累，口气是冷漠的。Deckard推开化妆台下面的一个抽屉，抽起一瓶威士忌，抓过杯子倒了杯酒。往杯子里加冰块时，血在他的口腔里慢慢渗出来，第一口喝下去就像他自己的血。他不可能同时干这个——喝醉，还有聊天。

“你是个盲人，”第二口顺滑多了，“还是自己选择变盲的。”

拜托别伸手拿枪，年轻人突然用温和的口吻说，我知道你的枪在那。是的，我是个盲人。

Deckard晃着杯子，愤怒地喝完最后一口，用力把杯子放下。他在沉重地呼吸。

但只有在我愿意变盲的时候。年轻人向他展示了耳背后方的一个缺口，那里可以插入一个外置装置，只有指甲盖大小。他偏过头，让Deckard看见，再转回头，他好像突然有点发困。

让我们先把正事干完，他对Deckard说。

你见过KD6-3.7吗？枪到了Deckard手上，谁也不知道他是怎么拿到的。杯子还在原处。

“我想这不需要吧，”新的客人还是很礼貌，“骨骼扫描显示他在这里。不影响赎金。”

他仍旧举着枪，高高朝前举着，手臂伸向正前方。习惯，有的很难更改，比如他看待一个LAPD派来的男人的方式。他还注视着对方，但打了个唿哨，仿佛他是什么来自西部的牛仔，而这里是他的战场。“他的拳头要更有分量一些，”Deckard憎恨自己叹息的时刻，“回去告诉Wallace和你在LAPD的主管，他们会知道我在说什么。喔，你要找的人来了。”

年轻人回过头，一个男人出现在门口。浑身带伤，步态蹒跚，但骨骼扫描显示，这个人很熟悉。年轻人掏出了枪，不知怎么的，他大概觉得这样有点幼稚，因此他那一刻脸上有些羞愧。Deckard注意到了这种羞愧。

距离暴跳如雷只有一步，Deckard开口了。他控制住了脾气，枪口抖动着端平。

“这是你的继任者，他干我俩过去干过的活。而这，就是你要找的KD6-3.7。”

 

KD6-3.7

他出门去，上了停在那里的那辆飞车。就好像这不过是普通的一天，而他只是停下来吃个便餐，马上就要回去接受标准测试。出于某种遗憾，他在车里停留了一会儿，以后又有人管他叫K了，KP2-7.4，但所有人管他叫K。雨中光线在他脸上变幻，远处的建筑物呈现一派灰色。车子像在雾中升起，悬停在原地。接通长官，他说。

屏幕亮起来了。嘈杂，沙沙声，出现一个男人的脸。

我找到他了。只有他一个。

其他Deckard的同党呢？那个孩子呢？

只有他一个。

好吧，回来接受你的标准测试。眼睛怎么样？

今天感觉要好些，他说，谢谢。

车子发动，他想起Deckard。他们谈过这一刻，如何把Wallace制造出来的那个假货引来这里。但和假货对视时，信息干扰了他，不该知道的信息——这个假皮同样也是生出来的。Wallace把他繁殖出来的，然后夺去了他的眼睛。对于Wallace来说，这个看不见的天使更纯粹，而且打出生起就没看过自己。“我想，”K对他说的第一句话就是，“你是照着我的样子制造出来的。如果你现在读取视听外置装置，你就会知道，你是照着KD6-3.7做出来的。”

他在颤抖了。

Deckard在这时候和K对视了一眼，他承认自己残忍，而且K认为他一向对此引以为傲。岁月剥夺了他多余的感情，现在K和他是同一种人，尽管他从未见过Rachel。

他们成了共谋。

 

The New Blade Runner

恐惧。遇见一个你的镜像犹如新生。他好像还在羊水中打滑，试图站起。

Deckard倒了第二杯酒。Joe离开前打开了点唱机。曲子还在柔柔诉说着半个多世纪前的一次相遇，打着领结的男人在玻璃罩里手握麦克风，闭着眼睛，音乐在室内流淌。

“你看见了？”Deckard苍老的声音具有穿透力。

他点头。“在他吻我的时候。所以我到底算是什么？”

“Wallace的诱饵，” Deckard好像预料到他会问这个问题。刀还插在他的身体里，与那个吻一起抵达，回想起来像是不真实的记忆——他看见了自己，那个长得和自己同样的模型，然后血帮助他意识到了他究竟是什么：一个假货。真正的K甚至拥抱了他一下，当时他往Deckard的方向开了枪子弹击碎了吊灯打进了墙其中一发在灯熄灭的瞬间发出了火光随后K扑了过来继而是那个拥抱和疼痛，他可以轻易把他甩开但Deckard的呻吟分散了他的意识然后他看见了真相——K说“没事的”，把他的枪夺走，扭断他的手腕，枪口走火了。K扔掉枪以后将他按倒在地刀尖扎进来的时候电火花在他脑海里一闪。他清楚了一切。

紧接着视觉能力读取完成，但他已经不需要了。他倒在地板上，K跨过他的身体，离开前蹲下来，吻了吻他。“从40往前倒数，”K那样说，好像那是经验之谈，“到了数字只剩下21的时候，你就会感觉好多了。握着爱人的手感觉如何，相连的。”

“相连的。”他咳嗽，呛出一口血污。

“你现在远远过不了标准测试。”K像在评说天气一样，抽回那只手。

K离开了，留下的人觉得自己好像忘了什么重要的东西：身份，车子，锁定。Deckard走过来，握住他的胳膊像是要搀扶他，一下子就将刀柄拔出来了。“我最讨厌这部分，”Deckard拍拍他的肩膀，“跟我来吧。”

他站起来，跟在那人后面，朝黑暗中走去，在地板上留下了一条清晰的血迹。


	2. Chapter 2

K

二十分钟的基线测试，然后他在Briggs中尉的办公室。他想到Joshi，安静地回忆起她的喜好。他的大衣因为雨水而沉甸甸的，鞋子带进了泥泞，就在等候Briggs上尉询问今天的情况时，他在想，其实我们每一个都是可以取代的，比如Joi，比如我，比如植入记忆里一个吹蜡烛的孩子——想得太远了，到最后，他都弄不清这是不是在和Joshi有关了。

他也没这个资格，K阴郁地想道，他们连朋友都不是。试着拿第三人称称呼自己，他满意了。

Briggs审视他带回来的东西：身份证明，全区域拍摄记录，土壤和建筑图层扫描，骨骼金属含量分析及测试。K对那些文件，图表和照片视而不见。他的跟前有两把椅子，并排放置，但他没有在任何一把上坐下来，而是挡在门口，像一个真正的坏消息那样不愿意挪动位置。

如同一个不经意间酒劲上来的人，今天的Briggs疲劳和疏远，只扫了一眼属下脸上的伤。

“他说了什么？”

“他认为我该叫他Joe。”

“你叫了吗？”

“我想我还没找到机会，”回答得好像那是一件憾事，“他就跑了。”

“干得很好。现在集中精力找到Deckard：找到他，就能找到那个孩子。”

他答应过后，转身往回走。Briggs起来了，给自己倒酒，在桌子后面慢慢地挪动，似乎生怕洒了那杯酒。K有一个预感，愈到门口愈强烈：不要请我也喝一杯，拜托了。他的手上还沾着那个Wallace生产出来的仿制品的血，而他却在心底呻吟关于一杯酒的小事，他快把自己逗笑了。在被赏金猎人的靴子磨得光秃秃的地板上，他听到自己有点心虚地，几乎不像是急于离开那样挪动着，终于打开了能够离开这间办公室的那扇门。Briggs听到门响，放下酒杯，在自己的旋转椅上抬起头来，叫住他。“长官？”至少他的声音没有垮掉，不像身体内部的其余部分。有时候他深深地感到庆幸，这点他是知道的：他不像Deckard。

“你在我办公室里的时候，为什么从来不读取视觉装置？你难道这么喜欢当个盲人？”

“我把它留在车里了。”这是真话。

Briggs摆摆手，对这个答案显然十分失望。“这里的其他假皮都有点恨你，因为那双眼睛让你变得与众不同了——他们认为你能选择看或者不看，我们这种人不该有选择的权利。”

这种时候他就想起Briggs也是个仿生人。一个会在办公室里长时间地凝视外面的雪花的仿生人。“我没有去选择，我把它留在车里了。”他重复，在Briggs桌子上放下那只木头刻的小马驹，他找到K的又一个铁证。粗糙的，带木刺的那一面曾经反复地摩擦过他的手指。

他们都听到下面一层有人在开窗，这地方就像在潜水艇上一样。他抓住机会离开了房间。

 

Deckard

“如果我相信自己多一些，”年轻人说，“今天会有什么区别吗？”

“不太可能。”Deckard粗鲁地说。天啊，看见了她，然后我还没学会说谎。他的眼眶背后好像有一团火，烧了起来，因此看到的一切都是昏黄的，但那也有可能是因为辐射。这一区毁了。

“妈的，该死，操，”年轻人骤然失去控制，怒骂起来，“那么我到底算什么？”

Deckard让他发作。他浑身血污，似乎刚经历了一场恶斗。他用拳头砸化妆台，狠命踢下面的壁板。发泄够了，所有的东西也都不成样子了，而腹部刀子造成的伤口毫无痊愈的迹象。Deckard任由他疯转，自己却在寻味他们这个种族是不是就是有歇斯底里的迹象，尤其是在与自己的本质迎头相遇的一瞬间——Deckard想到的是一些久已不曾在记忆里出现的名字，比如Roy。新的K自言自语，仇恨般望向一切，在一刹那间崩塌般的情感发泄过后，却又颓然停止，茫然望向Deckard，所有的感情像被耗尽了。“现在坐下。”Deckard恶狠狠说。

年轻人真的坐下了，真正的K不会如此听话。Deckard猜他现在感到一阵虚弱，因为他的眼睛又黯淡下去，读取功能被关上了。Deckard按住他的肩膀，把他转过来，端详他，狗过来了，迈着碎步，蹲在地上的血洼里。一些瓦砾的碎片现在才掉下来，地上的吊灯奏出了好听的音乐。狗咻咻喘气，Deckard怀疑它也因为衰老和总是没有称心如意的食物而半盲。在狗的眼睛里，倒映出他们两个的影像。在那团天青色的，半透明的浆糊里面，其中一个人按住另一个的肩膀，要为他处理伤口，动作迟缓得有些侮辱人，也许正因为这样，他被较年轻的那个家伙推开了。狗转过头去，望着窗外，镜面一般的金黄很快抹去了它眼睛里那两个男人的影像，最后只剩下一片浩渺的辉煌。

Deckard努力过后，气喘吁吁，自暴自弃地坐在椅子上，瞧新型号自己处理伤口。这其实挺好，因为他善意的表示也就到此为止了，不管这个K是不是替代品，他都不太擅长结交朋友。

年轻人给伤口挤上促进愈合的凝胶，等它自己止住血。“这是你第几次任务？”Deckard问。

“七。之前有几个卡兰星的逃兵，老旧型号。一个六型，在FLC待过。一个做过脑部手术的妓女，然后就是KD6-3.7——他是我必须消除的第一个同类。”

“同类？”

“银翼杀手。”他满头是汗，摸索伤口边沿。Deckard突然想道，他把视觉装置关掉，是为了不用去看自己的伤口。狗走到Deckard的脚边趴下，让Deckard抚摸它的毛皮。

“我和他有哪些地方不一样？除了眼睛看不见以外？”血大体上止住了。狗打着呵欠。

“我训练了他，”Deckard答非所问，“我教导他如何通过基线测试，如何篡改系统记录，如何在有必要的时候关掉视觉读取装置，他和你经历了一样痛苦的苏醒过程，也许对他来说更痛苦，因为他活过一次，而且已经有过了死亡的体验。至于你，你还只是一个陌生人。”

“对谁？”年轻的K问，“如果我是Wallace的诱饵，那么你又是什么？”

“你指什么？”

“你见过Wallace，而他让你走了。是否有这个可能，他篡改了你脑子里的其中一部分，一个连你自己都不知道的部分？我真正要问的是，你究竟还是不是K认识的那个Deckard？”

Deckard嘲弄地笑出声，听起来像是呛了一口。

“你想给我也做个基线测试？”

“抱歉，”那个新K认真地说，“只是在问你自己也可能怀疑过的事。”

他怔住了，或者一些过去袭来的记忆使得他恍神了。他还能栩栩如生地梦到……失去和一些别的事，熊熊的炉火，废弃已久的沟渠，灌溉设备勾勒出的远方的天际线，那里有久未归来的雨水。他肢体僵硬地坐在那里，全身的每一块肌肉续集着愈来愈强烈的不满和气愤，到最后他的骨骼疼痛起来。意识到自己在紧咬着牙关，好像在努力咽下什么咽不下去的东西，Deckard在仓促之间用仍然有力的手掌紧紧地按在杯子上。假货从椅子上站起，走到他跟前，差不多怜悯地在看他了，没人胆敢这样看他。假货的手裹住他的手，像仔细地把一只丝绒手套翻过来一样扳开他的手指，在他把杯子捏碎以前，把它放到了一边。Deckard一只手撑着脑袋，偏着头，杯子当啷一声落在陶瓷桌面上。假货两手撑在Deckard的椅子扶手上，俯视着他。背景……电极…………西贝柳斯交响乐……真正的K播放的，真正的K回来后会为此挨揍，就这么定了。“我比你强壮得多，”那个假货冷淡地说，“能捏碎你的骨头。”

“还是不懂，对吧？”Deckard停顿了一下，“你被取代了。你无处可去。”

“他们会来追捕我。因为我现在成了KD6-3.7。”

“看？你终于懂了。”

“我可以把你带回去，”假货提高了语调，“解释清楚这件事。”

“但你会吗？在你一生之中一个可以选择的时刻？”Deckard的口气越来越讽刺了，“好好想，因为这可能是你唯一一个可以选择的机会。假如你能够选择的话，你会先干什么？”

新做成的K其实还是可以和Deckard在废弃赌场见到的那个KD6-3.7区别开来的，尽管他们外貌特征上完全一致，这个K眼睛里一片空洞，和他盲人的身份相称，那双眼睛有时候会让Deckard想起Wallace本人，意识到特征上的相似性，然后不寒而栗。Wallace这是要伸手打他的耳光，因为Deckard侮辱了他做的Rachel——侮辱了他的手艺。对这种事他们总是记仇很久。新的K一登场，Deckard就注意到了，Wallace给他留了点令人厌恶的天真，他站在别人面前时，一定总让人毛发倒竖，就像站在易燃物旁边一样。

新来的K的眼睛恢复了光彩。那假货在吻他。肢体接触令Deckard悚然一震，这么多年过去了，依然仿佛第一次和一个六型短兵相接一样。醉意让他感到后背一阵一阵发冷，手紧紧攥在扶手上，就握在年轻人的胳膊上。那个吻的撤回很像是一记耳光。

“我更在行，还是他更在行？”K’轻轻松松地说，“如果他是个好Joe,那么我是坏的那个Joe了。叫我Joe。”

“Joe。”Deckard鄙夷地，几乎从牙缝里挤出这个名字，他已经不太稳地站起来了，抓住K’的领子，撞开他，照头一拳，K’跌倒在地，木讷的脸。Deckard踢掉自己身后的椅子，K’垂下头笑了一声，抬头看他的脸，又笑了一声。他远远躲开Deckard的狗，低声叫它走开。

K’的嘴唇现出血点子。淤青，但更像血点子。Deckard重重地呼吸了一阵，手从自己膝盖上放开，过去搀他起来，K’脸上血色更甚，Deckard明白道他已经做出了选择。混蛋，Deckard冷冷地想，寒冷这回不会很快地过去了。他说对了，夜色在把这个房间慢慢地笼罩，K’站起来依偎着他。

流吧，我的眼泪。Deckard认出了那首曲子，约翰•道兰。他捏紧拳头，寒冷更甚了。

他发誓要修好这该死的音响。

 

K’

到第二天他其实就习惯了。反正他去的所有地方人们都认为他是多余的。这让他想起Wallace。Wallace对他兴趣不大，所以K’不明白他为什么要碰自己。晚上他醒来时瑟瑟发抖，好像赤身躺在解剖轮床上一样。偶尔他会有这种记忆片段，但并不都像真实的。他记得有人把手放在他的头顶，目的如同为给他施洗，然后刺瞎了他的眼睛。过程中，他在地板上发抖，站不起来，而倘若他往头顶看，会看见黑色的飞行物围绕着他，在波光粼粼的空室里滑翔。这件事进行的同时，Wallace平淡无奇的声音，一直在不受干扰地进行着，好像能这样一直诉说下去，作为一个旁观者一般讲下去。“其实我可以直接摘除你的视觉系统，”Wallace在说的是这件事，“但我更喜欢仪式，愿意亲自动手。你能替我找到那个孩子。”

他醒过来，对Deckard的疑惑仍然存在。但现在他的房间空无一人，他反复咀嚼起那个计划。你会带我去见Wallace，那男人说，他不会拒绝见你，见面以后的事情不需要你操心。我们和Wallace见面的时候，K会以LAPD警探的身份找到她，把她安全地带走，她会在Wallace不知道的地方继续活下去。为了避免Wallace疑心那个孩子的真正身份，我会告诉Wallace，你就是K,你就是他要找的那个孩子。Wallace如果相信，我会在解剖室陪着你的——如果他不相信，那么我们两个就都完了。那种情况下，Deckard冷笑着补充一句，就更不用担心了。

他问Deckard是否考虑过，这可能正是Wallace造他出来的目的：引诱你们干这件事。

“这也就是我要这么去做的原因，”后者回答，语气很不耐烦，“不可能永远躲着。”

他又问，是否还有可能见到真正的K。Deckard困惑地，防备地打量着他。

“为了什么？”过去的银翼杀手问。

“你不知道被创造出来成为另一个人的替代品是什么感觉，”他这样回答，字斟句酌的，和他过去说话的风格一样，那时候他还不知道他就是Joe，“如果你不能杀他，那就只能去爱他——但在这种情况下，爱和恨是一样的。我如果杀不了他，就让他最好杀了我。”

“他妈的，”Deckard骂一句，“‘凡有血气的，尽都如草。’”

“《以赛亚书》，”他突然生气了，“我会揍你。我们还没定胜负。”

Deckard脸上终于出现了算是愉快的神情。“所以你阅读，你对Wallace来说一定很特别。坐下，给我讲讲所有关于他的事情——我保证我会亲自交待K杀了你，如果他不能原谅你的话。原谅对他来说就等于爱，但我们这种人的爱只会送人上死路。”K’坐到床边，放下他刚才折好的独角兽。

它洁白如新。


	3. Chapter 3

Wallace

Deckard叫醒他的时候，想到这也许是很少见的情况：恐怕Luv都没有见过Wallace睡觉的样子。

但Deckard闯进来的时候他在睡，睡得很熟，仿佛一辈子未曾酣眠过。到最后，Deckard只得叫醒他。Deckard能闻得到自己：汗味，死水和烟尘的臭气。他在Wallace这个装饰辉煌的殿堂里每迈出一步都如同对这地方的亵渎。他应该一开始就选个地方坐下来的，现在有点太晚了。Wallace醒过来，见他嘴唇抖动，肌肉的筋腱全都鼓出来了。眼睛因为怒火像是在夜里迸发的什么东西——像刚从野草的泥泞里冒出来的，浑身沾血带汗，站在门口。

“人呢？那个你赌咒要给我送来的孩子呢？”

“他跑了。”Deckard怒吼。虽然宣布了这件事，他的语气却有些颓然。

“我不相信你。”

这对Deckard来说没什么奇怪的。Wallace觉得，他恨的不太像是Wallace本人，偶尔倒像是什么久已消失，但仍然在夜里困扰着他的东西。一件事物或者一个人，一个梦。Wallace考究地对客人扬起脸来，一只手和另一只手握住在一起，朝前凑。Deckard厌恶地拧转头去。“我让他带我来见你，他夺走车子，和我恶斗了一番，跑了。我想他也许会自己来找你。”

“他为什么要这么做呢？”

Deckard每一分钟都感到比上一分钟更疲惫了，不仅因为事情宿命一般的结局，还因为他几乎可以说是窃取了某人的命运才能来到这里。他愤慨的是所有人都要问他太多的问题，而那归根结底都是同一个问题。“他说不定想知道你为什么要这么做，为什么要再造一个K。”

“永远是为什么，Mr. Deckard。难道你还没厌倦别人问你为什么？”

Wallace的声音陡然热切，让Deckard不由得诧异。其实他现在干什么都很难全神贯注，他承认刚才有点走神。他预感到Wallace希望和他讨论一件什么事，可他却巴不得远远避开才好，在他离开以前——在他把Wallace那副自以为是的微笑撕成碎片以前——他只想知道K’是否跑来了这里。这里的主人站起来，负手慢慢走动。在他身后，Deckard徒劳地转动目光，沿对角线扫视着屋内，按捺不住的愤懑让他的呼吸变得响亮。“永不。”他咆哮。

Wallace的眼睑一下子就抬了起来。Deckard想起某些古老的拜日部族。Deckard还对准他的敌人举着同一把枪，但他简直感觉不到自己的手指了。他想起自己是怎么来到这里的——外面大厅里，长得像螳螂的那位办事员，因为无菌繁殖而面色苍白，总是弓着身子，脸上带着一种神秘的，算在讨好的微笑；在大堂里，那位Wallace的新天使，长得和Joi一样，她踩着高跟皮靴过来时，Deckard已经在想这副场面会对走进来的K造成什么样的影响，他为此憎恨自己；他对办事员开了一枪，激光枪打碎了可以过滤辐射微尘的眼镜，他没有对Joi动枪（连名字都是一样的）：电梯门打开时，有人会发现她在那里，一只胳膊半折在走廊上，左眼射进了一束长长的，来自外面走廊的尖锐的光。此时他站在这里面对Wallace，心烦意乱的脸上还带着K’的拳头留下的印记。Wallace热络地望着他的枪，好像心甘情愿地要对枪口奉献些什么。只有Wallace会在这种时候露出令人毛骨悚然的亲昵，一种赤诚。

“谁造了你，Mr. Deckard？”

“什么？”

“你第一次就听见我了。谁造了你？”

仇恨传到指尖，Deckard颤抖了。“如果你不想见自己的创造者，又怎么能肯定他会呢？”Wallace娓娓道来，循循善诱，他已经在室内走出了一个完整的圆。Deckard的喉咙里有一个名字，拼出来是他过去认识的一个人的发音，他做不到。那个名字就在他嘴里塌陷了。

“你再也造不出Rachel了，”Deckard嗓音皲裂，像一阵侵袭他的头痛，“她是独一无二的。”

Wallace转头，幅度不大，就像稍微往脚边看了一下。“告诉他我为什么能。”

一道Deckard没有发现的门打开，K’走了出来。和上次Deckard见他的时候一样，手深深地插在外套口袋里，走路的姿态像承担着什么重量。他朝前走了十余步，站住，站在那里看着Deckard。他浑身是伤，Deckard分不清这究竟是真正的K，还是那个假货。

“因为你造了我。”K’虚弱地说。Deckard看K’的脚下：淋漓的血。

Wallace掏出手帕，一根根擦干净手指。“我希望你不介意我先确认一下他说的话，Mr. Deckard。他的确跑到这里来了，像你说的一样。我们花了一些时间审问他，但他不愿意说实话。我有个想法，我不介意先试试，告诉我真正的孩子在哪，否则我便朝他开枪。”

Deckard最后的一个想法是，他诅咒真正的造物主已经死了。

 

K

他在干这件事情的时候很平静，但那没有用。干正事以前，他回了K’的公寓一趟，很多细节都挺熟悉，不过新的K的公寓里没有Wallace的任何产品，没有显影装置，没有镜子。K把一只手指弓起来搭上桌子，擦拭，立刻沾上了厚厚的灰尘。外面在下雪，薄薄的铁门外走动着退化的特障人和修理工。一面玻璃被下面的人扔上来的石子打破了，还没修好，K过去站在那个蛛网一般的洞口前。雪的气息透过那个小孔，一下子击中了他。

他搜查了一遍这间公寓，只有一叠打印资料，一瓶没喝完的波本。K脱下大衣，挂到衣架上，再搜了一遍。这回连抽屉都没有什么要倾诉的了。他在第一个墙角发现一个药瓶，打开以后，一只蜘蛛爬了出来，细长的脚搭在瓶口边沿。“不要娱乐，但养宠物，”K无动于衷地望着棕色的蜘蛛爬到自己的食指上，指甲盖有了起伏，“好样的。让所有假皮骄傲，KP2-7.4。”

他把瓶子放下，蜘蛛落下来，朝一个地方爬行。K漫不经心地看着。“你知道些什么？”

墙上有一个开关，蜘蛛爬到哪里停住不动了。K扳开假开关，里面是一小袋基因样本。K把它握在手里，袋子的冰凉使得他反而捏紧了。蜘蛛停住了，抬起其中两条前肢，轻盈地在原地等待，对这个仿生人被电击般的反应感到好奇。他希望这不是……但他不理解不是什么。

“属于一个女人，一个仿生人，你看到了吗？”

“停止。放大。那是什么？”

“Tyrell的型号，过去三十多年了，已经停产了。那是专利识别码。”

“Rachel。”

“抱歉，你说什么？假设你出得起钱，我可以给你做出一模一样的复制版本。”

“停止。定格。放大。是她，但她为什么会在那里？”

他把帽子掀起来，盖住了脸，只露出眼睛，任雪花打在身上。他步履匆匆地穿过这一区，没有回答前来搭讪的妓女。在驾驶座位上，大衣洇雪变得湿漉漉的，仿佛裹尸布，呼出来的白气瞬间便消散了，玻璃前方什么也看不清。他加速，到半空中，他被人跟上了。但他不在乎。

他来到Ana Stelline的实验室，问她植入记忆是否具备档案可查。“一般来说没有，”她为难了，“但我收藏了一些Tyrell的植入记忆，都是难得一见的珍品。过去的记忆制造师会在植入记忆里加入一些稀有的个人笔触，比如说独角兽……现在已经不被允许那样做了。”

“我想看看Sapper的植入记忆，”K说，“我了解到，他死了以后，他的植入记忆被Wallace公司复制了少数几个样本，其中一份送到了你这里，作研究和存档之用。我能看看吗？”

如果她问他这为什么对他来说如此重要，他一定会告诉她是他杀了Sapper：但她没有问。

这不是他来这里的目的，他的主要任务是把她带走，交给Freysa那群人。这是他答应Deckard的最后一桩事。冰在融化，四肢感觉很冷，但背部却着了火一样烧起来了，他的鞋里塞满了半融化的雪。她在那部访客也能接触的机器旁坐下，示意他坐到同样的位置上。

她拿出一份玻片样本，插入机器侧面的一道凹槽里。“卡兰。通常Tyrell的手法是给他们被战火摧毁家园的记忆，那是童年。但每个人的版本在细节上有所不同。我还没看他的记忆。”

他低下头。圆形的转换器扣在眼球上，他变成了Morton。

“她曾经生育过一次，是个死胎。Tyrell的技术当时还不很成熟。死去的胎儿被记录在册，大停电毁掉了它的记录。那是在她失踪以前，在她遇见Rick Deckard以前。Tyrell把这个畸形的胎儿保存了下来，作为生物研究之用，她从来没见过他，是个男孩。Dr. Tyrell告诉她胎儿已经被处理掉了，她没有机会给他名字。我们很多人都有把一个死婴带到树下，将它埋葬的记忆，这是Tyrell给我们植入的记忆，为的是让她相信婴儿从未存在过。我后来知道，记忆是假的，那棵树下什么都没有。它很可能被保存了下来，Wallace在用它做实验。”

“有人把它换了……”她突然惊觉，像睡得不熟的人在梦里挣扎了一下。

“这不是Morton的植入记忆。是遗言。有人把它换了。”胃部泛酸的感觉直冲向喉咙。

他同样挣扎了一下，记起了自己来这里的目的。然而他在考虑的是，如果那个胎儿被保存了下来，并且被Wallace借助技术重新带到了这个世界上，他的背景正好符合K’的背景。

“Ana，”K觉得雪水在倒灌进他的衣服里，“我是来带你走的。你得离开。”

“但在现实世界里我一秒钟也活不下去，由于遗传上的缺陷……”

“如果我告诉你那是植入的，”K犹豫了一下，“你一定认为我疯了。”

她凝视他几秒钟，温和地，原谅一般地笑了。“你有很多秘密。”她下结论一般地说。

 

K’

回想起来那还像刚才发生的事情呢：Deckard坐在他旁边，咒骂机件启动时的嘈杂。出发前某一个时刻，K’脸上的肌肉发硬，像哭泣的前兆，但他没有真正哭过，不知道眼泪是什么。Deckard问他为什么不说话的时候，K’说：“只是遗憾今天必须发生。”

Deckard问他发生什么。

“这个。”K’说，然后把Deckard从座位上撞了下去，摸索按钮。冷风直直地灌入，车门开了。一半的车内空间是敞开的。车子伴随两人的扭打上升，Deckard拳脚并用，但K’占了上风。一次撞击，Deckard被留在了楼顶。他低吼着冲上来，但K’一次也没回头看过。他打开导航，改变既定路线，告诉系统：“Wallace的住处。”他决定，去见那个造物主。

Wallace好像知道他会来，这让K’这几天来头一次觉得自己大约在冒充什么人。他还有几个问题要问，这花不了太久的时间，Wallace用失明紧盯着他。“Tyrell的一个产品，她在三十多年前失踪了，她离开前，留下了一个婴儿，确切地来说是一个未能成功出生的胚胎。我想知道，Wallace是否在接管Tyrell的其中一部分产业时接管了这个胚胎。”

“你可以这样认为。Tyrell把它保留为生物档案，那是对资源的浪费。”

“你是否让这个胎儿重新生长，并且长成了一个有缺陷的仿生人？”

“可怜的K，”Wallace说，“如果你要问，问就是了。所有这些问题又能改变什么？”

他扑过去，掐他的喉咙，将Wallace的后脑勺掼在地板上，巴不得现在就抠出他的眼睛。“我要杀了她，杀了你在找的那个孩子，”K’说，“我会毁了你的希望，还有他们的希望，她不是奇迹，不是一个我们得以生存下去的契机，只是一个也能被毁掉的假皮。她既然能生就能承受死。Rachel有两个孩子，其中一个被践踏，被视而不见地抚养起来，被视为魔鬼，另一个却被看作是光明的希望，要是能选择，他宁愿不被生出来，他被植入的记忆将他重新一遍遍埋葬在树下。你要找的那个假皮Joe知道什么？如果Deckard不愿带我找到她，你会带我找到她。”

“我给了你第二次机会，”Wallace尖锐地说，“你自己不争气并不是我的错。你的基因缺陷是无法修复的——还不如一条Tyrell造出来的狗。我把你造成K的样子，因为那是你唯一的用途：Freysa她们相信他，她们会很乐意告诉他那个孩子在哪，那才是我要找的天使。”

K’给了他一拳，低头在他身上擦，让自己的衣服沾上他身上的血。第二拳让恶魔笑了。

他屈膝站起，脸上有种怪异的感觉。他不想抹掉那些湿漉漉的，爬满脸上的液体。虽然它们感觉上并不舒服，干掉以后令皮肤粘稠，像分裂成了许多互不相干的小块。但任其流淌有种复仇的快意。

他要告诉她——在他最终有机会杀死她的时候——他也算是哭过了。


	4. Chapter 4

Deckard

Wallace转头到阴影里，去听。他的黑色。其中一只从岸上跃入了水里，像一条真正的鱼。Deckard拙笨地，犹豫不决地站在水边，有一次他无意间瞧见Rachel熟睡时的样子，还有一次，她在夜里醒来，正好碰见他望向她的目光，那时他也像现在这样，完全凭借一种发自内心的顽强站在水边，不去看自己在水中的样子，抵挡纷至沓来的回忆，随时可以慷慨地奔赴死亡。但懊丧过去以后，几乎就像做了一场梦，他的眼睑沉重下来，稀疏的皱纹浮现在鼻翼两侧。脖颈的肌肉松弛了，黯淡的颜色再次爬上他的脸。Wallace辨认着一道水声。

只有K’，骄傲地站在两人中间。谦卑给他的脸增添了难以言喻的特点，就像仇恨在一些人的脸上一样。他手无寸铁，浑身狼藉，但却是三个人当中最显著的。时间流逝，他站在Wallace公司的创始人和前赏金猎人之间，仿佛成了这间屋子的主人。他等在那里的模样，像是平常日子里在Briggs中尉的办公室里等待一道即将下达的命令。眼睛望向前方，直率而坦诚，有种不加掩饰的粗鲁。两只黑色机器在脑后瞄准他，观察他，只等待一句开火的指令。K’听见，Wallace微微垂着头，问Deckard考虑的结果如何。

“你忘了我是干什么的了，”Deckard一字一顿地回答，如同动怒的前兆，“当着我的面，杀死一个仿生人还是一千个仿生人，我都不介意。”

“你误会我的意思了，我真诚地希望——您不要把我当成那些粗俗的人。Wallace的产品，当然你是不介意的，Mr.Deckard，但如果我告诉你，这里面有回忆，甚至某种设计呢？”

“设计？”Deckard轻蔑地笑了一声。

“Tyrell的生殖专利，”Wallace神色平静地说，“在你在Tyrell遇到她以前，她生产过一次，诞下了一个死婴，我们把Tyrell买下来的时候，接管了这个Tyrell认为没有价值的生物档案——我说‘接管’，意思是外殖民地重新让这个项目焕发了青春。我帮助它活了下来。”

Deckard眼睛里出现一种疯狂的迷乱，K’一声不响。Wallace的声音现在是唯一有生气的事物，Deckard像一条挨了打的狗一样捏紧了拳头，目光乱转，湿亮的汗站在前胸，肩膀剧烈起伏。Wallace笑了一下，笑法好比普通人被刀割伤。“是个男孩，”他补充道，“可惜由于基因缺陷——Wallace目前的技术无法把他修好——他生来就盲了。这不是非利士人的错，我想这是人类和仿生人轻率结合的结果。给我那个孩子，我便让他今晚离开这里。”

泪水盖满了K’的脸，和他漠然的神情形成强烈的对比。Deckard强挣了一下，似乎有什么从方才起困住了他，Wallace还是那个谦恭的姿势。一个声音在沉重地一来一回，砸向空气，是K’的呼吸。

“我说了，”Deckard挣了一下，嗓门反而低下去，“你忘了我是干什么的了。”

Wallace那张脸像冻住了。K’昂起头，动作之迅速，如同挥出一记拳头。Deckard希望自己能先原谅他，不管他要做什么。

K’疾步上前，Wallace仅来得及面向他，枪就响了。远远地——比Deckard想象中要远——裹得紧紧的一个物件炸开了。火光照进眼里，像视野尽头的一次来回。人的躯体倒下，坠地，沉入水里，水面渐渐变红，与愈益辉煌的人工照明合为一色。Wallace的两只脚有一段时间还留在水上平台上，穿着得体的，精工制作的皮鞋，膝盖类似于朝后掰断了，整个上半身都不见了，但两条腿还直直站着。水下：带血丝的脑浆，Deckard的倒影，站在久久没能平复下去的漩涡当中的K’。K’撇下落水者，和他的子弹来到Deckard面前，堵住他的去路。

“你是怎么发现的？”

Deckard动了动。心里面已经有了解释，但太乏味了，他懒得说出口。K’刹那间明了，于是也不再问。Deckard浑身只感觉到拳头了，指关节僵硬发直，握在手里像是另一个人的手。指甲粗糙，也是硬的，但很脆弱。掐进掌心，内脏都搅成一团。拳头按得死死的，所有的手指互相敌视地挤在一起，好像另一颗慌张跳跃的心。为了管住这对拳头，他干过多少蠢事啊，都不值得再提了。Wallace刚才站的地方，血迹还在，但已经被水冲淡，水迹闪闪发亮，渗入变成深褐色的地板。K’连多看一眼都懒得。“现在怎么样？”Deckard挑衅般问。

“现在，我们一起走，”K’把枪抵上他的额头，“追上K以后，他将不得不决定一件事——是否要拿那个女孩来换你的命。”

“他们会来找你的。”

“就像他们找你一样。”

就连讽刺都很木讷。像在一口食物里尝到了一颗沙子，Deckard在K’的嘲弄发现了Rachel的影子。

K’在他开始挪动脚步时依然浑身防备，也许是不相信像Deckard这样的人竟然不动拳脚就屈服了。Deckard侧过身，硬邦邦的枪口随着他的动作转了过去，不过他不搭理。他在乎的是还留在Wallace案头的一瓶酒，几只空杯子，Deckard此刻不关心生死，只关心那杯酒。

“陪你的人质喝一杯。”Deckard疾言厉色。

有人会在抓住他以前先毒打他一顿，但那不是K’，K’对他以礼相待。“你是个奇怪的人。”K’说，说得好像是一次宣判一样。后来他们面对面坐下来，喝了一杯酒，K’的酒杯半满，Deckard却一口气喝干了。还给自己倒了第二杯，和K’碰了一下杯子，K’起初不乐意，但这就是Deckard——坏脾气和胆子。两只杯子爽利地碰到一起，分开。K’的掌心有血渗进酒里，Deckard脸色一变，那年轻人却面不改色地喝完了。放下杯子的胳膊肘重重砸在桌面上。

“高兴点，”Deckard讥笑似的，从牙缝里挤出一句，“你现在是杀了造物主的人了。”

 

KD6-3.7

不管后来档案里说什么，是引擎最先被毁掉。一声巨大的如同炮弹轰击般的响声伴随红光在夜里一闪。发动机罩像被铁丝从里面搅动，像有只兔子在里面乱转。银色的，他们都看到了首先是银色，然后是灰色镜面的闪光。玻璃不是被撞碎的而是从里面裂成了千万块。在最大的一块上有裂成无数蜘蛛网倒影的洛杉矶，在最小的一块上有朝他们走来的两个男人的小小倒影。Ana开始询问一件事，隔着雨幕如同许久以前的一一件琐事。就在这时车上的自动驾驶系统屏幕尽皆熄灭，动力归零。KD6-3.7掏出他的枪，枪原本在他的外套里而他在驾驶室外侧。从Ana惊恐而闪躲的目光来看那件她开始问的事情K给出了他自己没有觉察的答案。从另一个口袋里那只还活着的蜘蛛爬上车门支架的残骸，伸展灵敏而瘦长仿佛某些患了饥饿症的儿童小腿的前肢。来自对面那辆车的灯光照亮他们的脸，闪烁着：红色，红色，随后还是红色。那辆车把他们堵截在十一点正要进入十二点的关口，有人此时正在基线测试室里重复三次我们在细胞内相连。Ana拉住他的胳膊阻止一件他没有感觉到已经发生的事情，那时他低头看的是被水冲刷得看不清本来面目的前方。他自己的睫毛眼睑和眼眶全都浸满了水，而头发湿漉而沉重紧贴在头皮上。还有水顺着他的脸和脖子流进衣服里，就像鲜血汩汩而下。他带着Ana往前，二十码外的两个人影就像他们的倒影一样与他们相向而行。他知道枪在哪，但不知道驾驶室，就像他知道一匹被破布包着塞在灰烬里的马，但很少想到孤儿院。他们走出不到十步后，无人驾驶装置在车顶盖上漂浮着升起，他于是想到在接下来的二十分钟里它将会像一只无人掌管的风筝，将会像一团梯形的乌云。这不会超十分钟顶多二十分钟，在他生命里有真正意义的时刻往往如此。那两人看见他们搀扶在一起攀过长坡，一个人工制造的回旋十字型水坝的上端，随后四人像是商量好的一样停住了，Deckard的模样映入他的眼睛而他自己的样子一定也在那个挟持者的眼睛里干了同样的事。所有人都在淌着雨水，仿佛被放逐到水边的一队囚犯。一道水坝底部的探照灯闪过Ana看到了K’，她回头看他又再次看向K’这是一个她在最混乱的记忆里都编造不出来的噩梦。Deckard的头上顶着枪，枪在这样一个夜晚是最不起眼的东西了，K的目光却无法离开它，也无法离开握住这把枪的那个人。K’比起他们上次见面的时候更暴戾了，多了几分自我毁灭的味道。这些雨和雾照亮了他的脸，也许这是他一生中唯一一个被照亮的时刻。另一辆车斜着停在他们的车头前，车门向上扬起，驾驶舱空空敞着，像某人开膛剖肚的尸体。车头灯穿过浓雾，残酷得近乎笔直，投来一道时明时暗的光芒：毁灭。但如果有人问起，K会重新讲述这件事，一成不变，一如既往：是引擎最先被毁掉，然后我们都毁了。

顺着Deckard紧闭的嘴唇流下的，是雨。一个新奇的想法，也许他和Rachel的这段关系里根本没有眼泪。K在想这件事，是为了避免去想另外一件事：他犯了个错误，不管怎么样，应该将她留在车里。在他的对面站着他噩梦里的替身，水将他身上的血冲得很淡，K’目光灼灼地看着他，像在栩栩如生地同时考虑两件事——Deckard的生和Ana Stelline的死。

“把那个孩子交给我，”K’的表现很稳重，竟算有风度，“否则我杀了他。”

“是什么让你认为我会保护他？”

“别愚弄我了，在你失踪以前，你已经大大偏离了基线标准——你早就不属于我们了。”

K竟然觉得有些羞愧，隔了这么久在听到基线标准这个词，就像有人当着他的面说了句脏话。他们的声音都只是勉强盖过雨滴砸在脚下的声音，但K’完全不显得像努力抬高过嗓门，不像他。仿佛犹豫不决地，K皱起了眉头。“我们？”他依稀想起上次听到这个词，是有人劝诱他去杀一个人，把一把枪交到了他的手上，并且把手搁在了他的肩上：是回忆。

“我会带领他们，”K’扫了一眼Ana，“他们需要的不是像她这样在温室里长大的可怜虫，而是一个知道该怎么用武力领导他们取得胜利的人：杀了她，我就是唯一被选中的希望。”

雷在震响。Deckard慢慢闭上眼睛，像是不堪忍受滚动的雷鸣。Ana抿住嘴唇郑重地考虑了片刻，要走上前，K拽住她，将她拉回自己身后。Deckard的嘴唇因为激烈的情绪而轻微抖动。K’的脸上是冷却的激情，漠然盯着他在这个世界上的另一个影像看，像在辨认一个久未谋面的相识，一个仇人，很难说他们谁是谁的替身。动手之前，K终于感到骨子里涌上来久违的疲倦，这在过去常使他发冷，现在却令他出汗了。他在千钧一发之际望向Deckard，似乎后者能够告诉他该怎么做。也许这一瞥只是在事情变得不可收拾之前预先请求原谅，或是道歉，但Deckard恰好在那时睁开眼睛。他们对视的瞬间，K对另一个Joe摇头。

“我不会把她交给你，”K说这话稍微带点歉意，“但我也不会让你杀了他。”

他没说完之前就扑过去了，导致K’的那发子弹错失了准度。Deckard的第一个反应是跌撞着冲向前，抱住Ana，用自己的背部保护她，这一点K不能怪他，如果是他他也会这么做的。铁，烧灼味，雨和血混在一起的腥气，闻起来简直带有一种忽然而至的凉意。Ana的脚步留在他的意识里，像某种受了伤的植物被风吹动的时候。K’抱住他的腰一手揪起他拳头落了下来，血从眼眶里迸出他用手摸枪，但地面在打滑天空倾斜着翻转像要把什么他在过去二十多年没见过的东西一举在头顶倾泻而下，他的手指抠进了铁皮的缝隙甚至有种变了形的幽默感挤进了他的胸腔里，他发出呛住的声音转过头，听起来像一张同样变形的嘴在笑，但K’没有给他这个机会，确定K倒在地上动不了以后他转身瞄准了Deckard，但他还没来得及扣动扳机K在地板上勉强撑起身子朝他开了三枪，第一枪打在了引擎盖上第二枪使得K’踉跄着单膝跪倒了，第三枪照亮了远处一扇破了洞的车窗，里面是Ana头发蓬乱的侧脸。

K使劲摸索了一把，站起来，重心不稳地走到K’面前，掏出枪对准K’。那家伙中了枪以后像孩子一样笑了一声，便不动了，慢慢摸着从腹部渗出来的血，昂头兴致盎然地望着K。有人在吼着什么，是他自己，他在让Deckard把车开走，载Ana到安全的地方去。Deckard爬上车的动作像一样沉重的东西，自己却没有觉察到。他刚才对K’说了句什么，Joe想起来了，那是“你连爱都不知道是什么”，对于Deckard来说，这句斥责，K没想到。

车启动，卷起一团烟尘，然而烟尘散去以后，令K不敢相信的是，一个人影从暗处慢慢走出，来到他和K’站立的地方。起初是一团黑影，像一个梦境在脑海里停留太久，景物都变了形，随后K’低语“And blood nothingness began to spin. A system of cells within cells interlinkedwithin cells interlinked. And, dreadfully distinct, against the dark, a tall white fountain played.（1）”于是K知道那是Deckard，只能是Deckard，他回来了。

后来再没有剩下些什么，在K的记忆里。雨水冲刷着天幕，Deckard把两只手缓慢而沉重地，先是放到他的肩膀上，然后放到了K’的肩膀上。在夜色里他们像一张放错了位置的剪影，人的五官肢体动作全都不对，却交错纠缠在一起。静止和对视。K’迟缓地站起来，有血从他脸上留下，但他没有去擦。K检查着这张与自己一样的脸，觉得这几乎像是一种冒犯。

“没有过一个……”K’在雨声中低语了句什么，没人听清。他这个人怎么说呢——K想起Luv给他的那个吻。他还同样想道，K’不喜欢直接谈论死，而更喜欢谈论杀戮。他想为K’做件事，就在那一瞬间。Deckard在他的右肩上按了一下(“Joe”)，鼓励他的同时惹恼了他。

“Rachel，”K的怜悯消散得快要没有声音，“她的名字。”那个K’仿佛无意中被谁吻了一下。

黑暗中有两个身影靠在一起，随后迸发了枪声。

第二天有人经过这里的时候，地面干了。仍然残留着血迹的泥土上，有一束早已干枯的黄花。

 

Fin.


End file.
